Shenshar
Shenshar is a region within the Southern Kingdoms, a collection of kingdoms south of the Scaleblood River. History Prehistory and Unification In ancient times, the Shenshari once lived in primitive tribal villages and worshipped a multitude of gods. They lived in constant fear of the animals that lurked within the jungles that once covered the region. According to Shenshari religion, the gods that they once worshipped were cruel and malevolent, demanding virgin sacrifices to appease them. However, a man from an unknown land named Nemurshul arose from obscurity and united the tribes of Shenshar and ended the reign of their oppressive gods with the aid of the Blade of Destruction. As punishment for their wickedness, they were cast down into a fiery abyss, where they would bound in chains for an eternity. Establishing a capital within the city of Sreskalla, Nemurshul was declared a godlike being and thus crowned him "God Emperor" of the newly established Shenshari Empire. In doing so, the people of Shenshar established a monotheistic religion known as the Cult of the God Emperor and launched a series of inquisitions against the remaining followers of the old gods. Many legends of the God Emperor were incorporated into the new religion as canon, including his supposed battle with the half-snake, half-eagle monster known as the Sky Serpent. A century after the God Emperor's death and ascension into permanent godhood, his son named Persamos the Great, who was the legendary founder of the then imperial province of Barusia and slain the Peroghar Boar, took his father's place as the emperor. Expansionism At first, the Shenshari Empire was merely a confederated tribal kingdom that were united only by a single emperor, whose power was limited and shared with a council of tribal chieftains. However, about four thousand and three hundred years prior to the Great Incident, the tribal chieftains were eliminated while the villages were converted into cities, giving the throne the absolute power needed to expand into the rest of the South. In place of the tribal council, a council of elders called the gerousia was establish to further ensure the emperor's grip on power. Once the region was under Shenshari rule, the Empire began to reveal its cruelty towards the other races by imposing a crude form of eugenics upon them. Any tribe that was not born with Shenshari characteristics was either enslaved or exterminated. People born with red-hair were sentenced to be burned at the stake out of fear that they would bring about the "end of the world". People who were either deformed or inbred were to be executed. The peoples of Karonia and Cereko were spared and allowed to worship their gods so long as they paid higher taxes than the pure blooded Shenshari in return. Decline After three thousand years of its rule, however, the Shenshari Empire collapsed, due to corruption and decay, and fragmented into smaller tribes. Without a successor, the last emperor of the Shenshari died and left the entire nation in state of chaos, starting the Shenshari Dark Ages. The Dark Ages Geography Geographically, the region of Shenshar is situated at the eastern part of the Southern Kingdoms, bordering Skrynovia, Kurkrho, Karonia, Grethan, and Atheriha. Culture and Politics Barusia and Arzagorn are the most advanced kingdoms of the South, possessing Iron-age technology and some scientific knowledge. Both embrace a round, spherical earth within a heliocentric universe (the solar system) with the spiritual realm being outside of it, as they seem to lack other astronomical information. The two share share a bloody history with each other due to Barusia being a democratic monarchy focused on art, philosophy, literature, and naval power and Arzagorn being a militaristic kingdom focused on land-based warfare and a crude form of eugenics. However, they began to join forces in response to the growing threat of the Whitehand in the north. However, contrary to how the outside world views them, the people of Barusia and Arzagorn mostly settle their quarrels in the form of chariot racing, leg racing, and disc throwing, a tradition based down from the ancient Shenshari civilization. Chiroga serves as the religious site for the Cult of the God Emperor, which is the monotheistic religion shared by both Barusia and Arzagorn and is ruled by an Oracle Queen. According to tradition, the Oracle Queen predicts the future and provides advice to each of its northern neighbors (similar to the role of the oracles in the Ancient Greek city of Delphi). The island kingdom of Minoshar, which was once a sea-faring empire that practiced the Cult of the Bull, is located southeast of the Shenshari region and west of the the kingdom of Skrynovia. It is said to have been brought into the worship of the God Emperor after he has slain the Black Minotaur, an abomination created by the old gods who dwelt with an ancient labyrinth. It is now home to pirates, rapists, slavers, and criminals. Within each of the four city-states, a council of elders known as a gerousia is placed to serve as a legislative branch as well as a tax collecting body. Religion The dominant religion of the region of Shenshar is the Cult of the God Emperor, a monotheistic religion based on the life, legend, and divinity of the God Emperor himself as the savior of mankind. Since its founding, it has become integrated into Shenshari society. Priests and priestesses perform animal sacrifice as offerings to him, viewing human sacrifice as abhorrent. The cult also has a strong distrust towards witchcraft and has sometimes led to witch hunts that end in executing the women accused of the act without trial. Homosexuality is highly condemned and the punishment for the act is to be stoned. Incest is considered the most gravest offense to the God Emperor, blaming it for the corruption of the old gods that ultimately enslaved mankind. Despite this, however, certain families, including the royal family of Barusi, practice it in secret. Bastardy, adultry, alcohol, and the worship of foreign gods are frowned upon. Divorce is allowed, but only men enjoy that right. The cult views people with dark skin and/or red hair as "cursed" from birth by adultry and therefore consider them to be "lowly beasts." Followers of the cult accept a round, spherical earth within a heliocentric universe (the solar system) with the spiritual realm being outside of it, as they seem to lack other astronomical information. They also believe that the universe is about thirty thousand years old, although some accept that its true age being billions of years old. This is possibly due to the fact that the cult is not concerned with the age of the universe and leaves it up to its followers. Followers of the Karonian religion as well as adherents of the Deathbringer are allowed to practice their religion as long as they do not pressure others into converting to their faith. They are both required also to pay higher taxes than those who follow the God Emperor. Atheists, however, being a smaller minority and considered less of a concern by the Cult of the God Emperor, are required to pay higher taxes. Category:Locations Category:Regions